This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many mines, entry and exit from the main workings is via a shaft. These shafts are fitted with steel cages that allow people and equipment to be transported in and out. The cage is connected by a steel cable, and controlled by a large winder (a big wheel to roll the cable up and down).
In portal type mining, vehicles can be driven down an inclination to the working areas however. Shaft mines have heavy restrictions to sizes and weights. Most shaft mine cages are less than 2 meters×2 meters×2 meters (2 yards 0.562 ft.×2 yards 0.562 ft.×2 yards 0.562 ft.) in size; therefore, the ability to place large objects underground becomes very difficult.
The present invention addresses the issue of large part assembly and use in these confined space mines.